Tu te souviens?
by Piks3l
Summary: Dialogue/OS GumixLen. A chaque chapitre, je teste quelque chose de différent avec le même fil conducteur. Lemon dans le chapitre 3 !
1. Tu te souviens?

**Disclaimer : **Tout est dans la description, ici, j'ai essayé le théâtre. _  
_

* * *

_Noir. Douche de lumière sur un personnage. C'est une fille, Plutôt jeune. Elle a les cheveux verts. Elle lève la tête vers le public et parle. _

Je m'appelle Gumi. J'ai 26 ans et je suis serveuse.

Je travaille dans un bar au cas où vous seriez de la police et me preniez pour une de ces filles qui se disent serveuse mais sont autre chose en fait. Un autre métier, une autre vie.

J'ai une vie honnête, moi. Je suis serveuse dans une petite brasserie pas loin du Centre. C'est bien payé, ça m'aide à vivre.

_Lumière douce sur la scène et bruits de café. _

Je n'ai pas toujours été serveuse, j'ai aussi été chanteuse à une époque, il y a longtemps. Ça doit faire dix ans, je pense. Il y a dix ans, j'étais une star et tout le monde voulait me voir, m'avoir. Comme ces filles qui font le trottoir.

On m'appelle toujours en criant, je suis dans un petit restaurant bruyant, ça me rappelle les fans qui hurlent, les heures de pointes c'est comme une représentation sur scène. Où je m'envole avec les plateaux, les verres, les commandes.

_Elle lève les bras au ciel, tourne sur elle-même, mimant une danse. _

Je tourne et tourne, la salle ne voit plus que moi.

_Elle s'arrête brusquement._

« Gumi, la commande de la cinq est prête ! »

C'est mon patron. Il est gentil avec moi mais sévère aussi. Il sait me ramener sur Terre lorsque je m'envole dans mes rêves. Je suis serveuse, je vous l'ai dit ?

J'ai été chanteuse aussi. On avait une troupe, pas vraiment un groupe : chacun avait sa carrière, ses fans. On fonctionnait comme une sorte de collectif. On nous appelait les Vocaloids.

Vous ne connaissez pas ? Ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, la musique va si vite… Et puis ça fait déjà dix ans. Miku Hatsune ? Ça ne vous dit rien ? C'était la plus connue, vous êtes sûrs ? Len, Rin, Luka, Kaito… Tout ces noms ne vous disent rien ? Gakupo ? Non ?

Tant pis.

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous parle de ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'est qu'il y a plusieurs jours, il y a un homme qui vient à la brasserie, commande un café et ne boit que ça pendant plusieurs heures. Oui, c'est normal, des originaux, des artistes ratés ou pas, on en a beaucoup. Surtout, ici, près du Centre.

Mais pas lui. Lui, il est différent. Je le sens. Lui, il boit un seul café pendant des heures.

Et ne me parlez pas d'amour, j'ai été amoureuse. Plusieurs fois même. Des gars qui étaient des clients ici même. Mais lui, il n'est pas venu boire un verre et reluquer mes fesses. Il est venu pour autre chose, il a l'air d'attendre.

Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous manqué. Quand un gars se fait poser un lapin, il devient nerveux après quinze minutes. Puis, il recommande une autre boisson, souvent de l'alcool. Pour tenir le coup et se calmer. Au bout de quarante-cinq minute, il a essayé de l'appeler vingt fois, il a bu trois verres et elle ne répond toujours pas. Au bout d'une heure et demie, il part. Il a déjà abandonné depuis longtemps, mais il s'est dit qu'il avait encore de l'espoir. Encore cinq minutes.

Lui, il est différent. Dès fois, il regarde vaguement dans le vide, dès fois il lit. Il boit toujours un café. Un seul. Même s'il est froid depuis longtemps. Il vient quand il y a peu de monde, alors je l'observe. De loin, depuis le comptoir.

J'ai essayé de jouer avec mes charmes, mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. Pas comme avec les autres.

Sauf une fois où il a levé la tête.

Il a levé la tête et m'a simplement sourit.

Simplement. J'ai eu comme un choc. Ce sourire franc et plein de tendresse, je le connaissais.

C'était Len.

_Noir. _


	2. Cocktails

**Disclaimer :** Je m'excuse si je publie moins, c'est à cause des cours et tout ça. J'ai réussi à écrire ce truc dans le tram, entre les cours, en marchant dans la rue. Ça a changé 100 fois de fin, de style, de sujet... Mais je pense que là, c'est correct. Merci de me lire et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Cocktails**

Il y avait un hôtel où vous trouverez toujours quelqu'un à la réception, parce que c'était un hôtel comme ça. Il y avait toujours des clients. Il y avait un bar dans cet hôtel. Ce bar était ouvert tard mais pas trop : assez tard pour rentrer bourré mais pas trop pour vomir sur la table. Au bar de cet hôtel, il y avait un jeune barman, il était blond. Il avait les cheveux longs attachés et il servait des cocktails. La clientèle était discrète et silencieuse. Un pianiste jouait du jazz sans conviction, c'était mollement langoureux. En été, le serveur blond servait des mojitos où des _cosmopolitains_ à des femmes qui payaient sans le regarder. Des femmes qui se sentaient de la haute parce que leur cocktail était coloré. Si elles savaient ce que buvaient les femmes de la haute, pensait le barman.

Certaines lui tendaient un billet de 500 lui indiquant un numéro de chambre. Il montait après son service. Sans un bruit, il se dévêtait dans le noir et grimpait dans le lit où ces femmes attendaient patiemment leur jouet. Lorsqu'elles se retiraient pour prendre leur douche, il se rhabillait et sortait silencieusement sans oublier le billet qui était posé sur la table de chevet. Elles avaient joué, il pouvait partir.

Son mentor l'homme qui lui avait appris à faire les cocktails. À mélanger, comme il disait. Lui répétait qu'il y avait autant de cocktails qu'il y avait de femmes. Chaque femme avait son cocktail, disait-il. Pourtant il y avait trop de mojitos, de russes blancs, de _cosmos_. Il trouvait toujours les bons ingrédients pour faire plaisir aux femmes. Ce n'était pas difficile, c'était toujours les mêmes.

Alcool blanc, sucre, fruits, un peu de sirop si elle a l'air d'une joueuse. Plus corsé si son chignon est encore attaché. Ça l'avait amusé, un temps, mais maintenant il remettait avec lassitude sa cravate en place. Ses doigts portant encore l'odeur de la dernière cliente, il retournait au bar pour un dernier verre. Un peu d'oubli coloré.

Il y avait une cliente qui attendait près des grands miroirs qui servaient de porte au bar. Une fille cheveux mi-longs, alcool blanc, une robe noire qui lui coulait sur la peau, citron. Le tissu se tendait sur ses hanches, sirop de sucre de canne.

– Bonsoir ! Dit-elle enjouée.

Len pensa, eau pétillante.

– C'est fermé. je suis désolé.

— Vraiment? J'aimerai juste prendre un verre.

Ça ou n'importe quelle excuse fera l'affaire. Il ne poserait pas de questions. Il boira avec elle.

* * *

Le bar était vide, les chaises sur les tables, le piano silencieux. Il n'alluma que les lumières du zinc. Elle s'assit sur un des tabourets chromé. Elle demanda un verre, il lui servit son cocktail. Le cocktail qui lui convenait, celui qui lui allait. Assorti a sa robe. Assorti à ses hanches. Elle avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Cette fille-cocktail devait attendre un homme. Elle portait dans sa main ce genre de sac à main que portent les femmes qui vont en soirée. Mais elle ne regardait nulle part, elle ne semblait pas attendre malgré l'heure tardive. Personne ne vient dans ce bar par hasard. Pourquoi était-elle venue si tard ? Et seule ?

Len retourna à ses bouteilles et se prépara son cocktail de fin de nuit. Un cocktail plus corsé, alcool brun, alcool noir, amer. Le genre qui vous fout une grimace sur le visage. Le genre qui vous efface une partie de la nuit. Un peu comme la tequila.

Les doigts de la fille jouaient avec la trace du verre. Elle dessinait de petits ronds sur le bar, se rapprochant de Len.

— Je m'appelle Gumi.

Len bu.

— Vous savez, normalement vous êtes censé me dire votre nom.

— Len.

— Vous n'êtes pas causant. Ce n'est pas grave, je ferai la conversation. Mais resservez-moi d'abord. La même chose que vous buvez. Votre cocktail est trop doux.

Len se serait trompé ? Pendant qu'il saisissait les ingrédients, elle commença à parler.

— Je suis prostituée. Ce n'est pas un gros mot, vous savez. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je me destinais, j'aurai préféré chanteuse ou actrice. Mais vous savez, de fil en aiguille, d'imprésario en imprésario, de bureau au lit, j'ai fini par faire payer mes moyens de persuasion. Et puis, je suis un peu actrice et un peu chanteuse dans mon métier.

Len lui tendit son verre.

— Merci. Et puis, c'est bien payé. Je ne cours pas les trottoirs. Je suis payante et très chère. Je suis « une pute de luxe » comme aime dire certains. Les hommes se sentent faibles face à nous, ils aiment nous rabaisser comme ça, ils se sentent supérieur. Pourquoi est-ce que vous croyez qu'ils ont inventé l'amour ? Ne me comprenez pas de travers : l'amour existe. Mais pas comme celui que les hommes nous vendent. Celui où l'homme est froid et neutre et le cœur c'est la femme. Les hommes peuvent fondre aussi…

Gumi porta son verre à ses lèvres. Elles y laissèrent une trace de rouge à lèvres. Len ne disait rien, il n'en pensa pas moins. Il se sentait justement doucement fondre pour ces lèvres d'où perlait des gouttes d'alcool. Il sentait une vague de désir pousser dans son ventre. Une bouffée de chaleur le fit détacher un peu sa cravate. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle posa sa main près de sa poitrine, comme pour mieux pointer son décolleté.

Elle jouait. Il avait compris. Les doigts de Gumi se posèrent sur la main de Len. elles étaient froides et humides. Elle continua ses ronds en effleurant délicatement la peau du barman blond.

Len s'imagina déjà la couchant sur le bar, les mains glissant sur sa peau, remontant vers le haut de ses jambes. Leurs bouches se rencontraient, mélangeant les alcools. Leurs corps perdaient les couches de vêtements. Leurs corps se mélangeaient. Ils étaient devenus des cocktails, sublimés l'un par l'autre, se croisant, se coupant. Ils étaient devenus une entité par leur union.

* * *

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

Len tendit son bras pour éteindre son réveil. Il le laissa retomber à côté de lui dans un soupir. Il était seul dans son lit double, il pouvait s'étaler. Il referma les yeux, ses draps puaient la solitude.

Peu à peu, il commença à se rappeler la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Son cocktail ne marchait plus assez bien. Il y avait une cliente. Gumi. Len sourit vaguement, ses souvenirs étaient plus clairs qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Dans un mouvement lent et lourd, il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Dans un tiroir, il prit une lingette et du démaquillant et commença à enlever le rouge sur ses lèvres et termina en une seconde sur ses yeux.

– Bonne nuit Gumi. Dit-il en jeta les lingettes.

Il enleva sa culotte qu'il posa délicatement sur la robe noire. En caressant au passage la perruque verte posée sur un modèle, il alla prendre une douche.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer** : Salut à tous ! J'ai pas eu le temps de publier beaucoup mais voilà un truc sympa. Mais je vous préviens, y un **lemon** dans ce chapitre qui pourrait vous choquer (un peu).

Sinon bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Len ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, l'air chaud sortit dans son dos lui donnant une impression de froid. La serviette collait à ses jambes encore humides. Gumi dormait encore dans le lit, la lumière faisait briller son dos dénudé par le drap qui, lui, allait s'enrouler autour de ses jambes.

Len allait se recoucher auprès d'elle, les draps avaient refroidis à sa place.

– Hum, comment tu fais pour te lever aussi tôt ? Lui demanda Gumi d'une voix endormie.

Elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux mais posa sa tête sur le torse de Len qui l'enlaça.

– Le soleil brille, la journée s'annonce magnifique.

– Reste encore un peu…  
Elle se colla entière à lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Sa peau émanait d'une légère odeur de transpiration et d'amour. Pendant que Gumi s'était rendormie sur lui, des effluves de petit-déjeuner lui arrivèrent au nez. L'auberge devait être en train de le servir. Il se faufila hors du lit, essayant de ne pas réveiller son aimée, enfila rapidement un pantalon et une chemise et sorti de la chambre.

Le couloir était plein de senteurs de pains grillé et de café frais, il se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers qui le menèrent à la réception.

– Bonjour ! Lança-t-il gaiement.  
Des employés et quelques vacanciers lui rendirent son bonjour, mais Len était déjà au buffet. Il avala un pain grillé pendant qu'il chargeait un plateau avec d'autres pains, de l'huile d'olive et du café, parce que c'est ce que Gumi aime. Il prit aussi quelques fruits. Quand il n'eut plus de place, il se redirigea vers la chambre sous les regards amusés d'une mère de familles ou deux qui, secrètement, rêvaient que leur mari en fasse de même.

Len poussa la porte de la chambre avec son coude. Dans la chambre aux couleurs pastels, Gumi dormait, le visage caché par ses cheveux. De la pièce émanait d'une odeur douce de savon et de renfermé auxquelles venaient s'ajouter les effluves de café que Len avait apporté. Ce dernier posa son plateau sur la table de nuit et se pencha sur son aimée :

– Mon amour, j'ai apporté du café.

Gumi maugréa dans le coussin et attrapa Len par la nuque pour l'attirer vers elle.

Quand Len rouvrit les yeux, le café, sur la table, ne fumait plus et le soleil semblait haut dans le ciel. Gumi n'était pas dans le lit, elle était à demi-assise sur l'appui de fenêtre. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise de Len et semblait absorbée dans une contemplation mystérieuse.

– Chérie ?

Gumi se retourna surprise, comme si elle venait de remarquer la présence de Len.

– Tout va bien ?

– Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pensais. Tu ne voudrais pas aller à la plage, il fait magnifique.

– Pourquoi pas, dit Len en se levant.

Il s'avançait nu vers Gumi. Elle tendit les bras pour l'enlacer mais celui-ci ne lui attrapa que les manches et récupéra sa chemise.

– Si tu veux sortir, il faut que je m'habille, dit-il en riant.

L'air était frais malgré le soleil, le vent soufflait assez fort, ce qui avait tendance à énerver Gumi qui se retrouvait avec plein de cheveux en bouche. Ils marchaient le long de l'eau, les chaussures à la main. Le moment était parfait. Ils étaient beaux, ils s'aimaient et cet amour les rendaient encore plus beaux. Le reste de la journée était du même cru.

Devant sa télé, Len se demandait pourquoi ça n'avait pas fini de la même manière. Cette relation n'aurait pas du finir dans une espèce de psycho-drame. Il s'enfourna une autre cuillerée de raviolis froids. Depuis combien de temps était-il en train de regarder cet écran ? Il se souvint que ces pâtes étaient chaudes. Avant. Il se leva de sa chaise, laissant son plat de pâtes et alla se coucher. Rien n'avait de sens, pas même son rythme de vie. Plus depuis que Gumi l'avait quitté. Il avala des cachets et mit sa veste.

Il pleut. Depuis qu'il se souvient, il pleut. Il a toujours plu depuis que Gumi a commencé à regarder par à la fenêtre, comme si elle attendait que ça s'arrête ou quelqu'un. Len se disait maintenant qu'elle attendait qu'il parte mais il est resté alors elle l'a foutu dehors. Est-ce que ça pouvait être si simple ?

Des gouttes d'eau glissaient sur ses cheveux, il ne bougeait pourtant pas. Un taxi arriva devant lui, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qui tenait un parapluie. Il l'ouvrit pour protéger un autre passager. Len leva les yeux, c'était Gumi. Cette dernière le reconnu, elle dit quelques mots à l'autre passager qui fit une grimace. Il lui laissait le parapluie et remonta dans le taxi en jetant à Len un regard assassin.

Gumi s'avança :« Qu'est ce que tu fais là?  
**–** Je t'attendais, répondit Len.  
**–** Pousse toi de là, je veux rentrer chez moi.  
**–** Non.  
**–** Len, combien de fois, il faudra te le dire? On n'est plus ensemble. C'est fini. Basta. Terminus. Maintenant que tu as foutu mon rendez-vous en l'air, casse toi de là.  
– Gumi… Je ne bougerai pas, je t'aime. »  
Gumi soupira: « Vu comment je te connais, tu ne bougeras pas. Je m'en voudrais si tu attrapes froid, prends ce parapluie et va-t'en. »  
Elle tendit son parapluie, ses cheveux se mouillèrent peu à peu. Len ne bougea pas.  
– Len, ne fais pas l'idiot. Pourquoi est-ce que t'es venu jusqu'ici?  
Len sortit de sa poche une enveloppe. Elle était ouverte et portait le sigle de l'armée.  
– J'ai été enrôlé.  
Gumi se figea: « comment?  
**–** C'est la guerre, Gumi. Notre petit jeu, comme ce soir, est réellement terminé. Demain, je m'en vais à l'aube et tu ne me reverras plus. Tu pourras avoir tous les rendez-vous que tu voudras, je ne serais plus là pour t'ennuyer. »  
Len prit la main de Gumi, celle qui tenait le parapluie. Il la rapprocha d'elle pour qu'elle ne se mouille pas plus. Après, il s'engagea sur te trottoir et partit sans se retourner.  
Gumi n'avait pas bougé, son visage, malgré le parapluie, ruisselait.  
– Espèce… d'idiot.  
C'était, il y a quelques années. Il y a longtemps. Lorsque Gumi et Len étaient ensemble. Len, en rigolant lui avait demandé si elle pleurerait un jour pour lui. Gumi lui avait répondu que jamais elle pleurerait, car c'est elle qui le quitterait. Ce qui s'était passé plusieurs mois après.  
Len n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Mais une fois de temps en temps, il venait l'attendre devant chez elle. Elle avait essayé d'appeler la police mais comme il ne faisait rien de mal, il restait juste là.Finalement, elle s'y était faite. Maintenant c'était fini.  
Len devait être au coin de la rue en train d'attendre qu'elle s'écroule de tristesse mais Gumi ne lui donnera pas ce plaisir.  
Elle rentra chez elle, ferma la porte à clé. Comme les éléphants se cachent pour mourir, Gumi se cachait pour pleurer.  
Depuis leur rupture, elle en avait eu l'occasion, Len le savait. Elle détestait ça.  
– Len… espèce d'idiot.  
Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues humides.  
Elle s'effondra dans le hall d'entrée.

_« Eh, tu pleurerais pour moi? »  
« Jamais. »_

Les policiers la regardèrent incrédules qu'une si belle femme se trouvait devant eux pour un crime dont ils avaient encore du mal à décrire. Ils laisseraient ça aux avocats.

– Vous… vous pouvez répéter ? Dit l'un

– Bien sûr. Répondit Gumi.

« Son corps me répugnait. Je l'aimais pourtant. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, cet amour était inconditionnel, c'était lui que j'aimais. Mais je n'aimais pas son corps. Disons que je l'ai aimé au début puis il m'a lassé.

Alors, comme je ne voulais pas changer de personne, j'ai décidé de changer cette personne : j'ai décidé de le travestir. C'était amusant, au début, nous avons utilisé ça comme jeu au lit, il s'y prêtait très bien, mais il restait un homme. J'ai exigé de lui qu'il se comporte comme une fille, il l'a fait. Il a minaudé, il a rougit. C'était un excellent acteur, il a loupé une carrière. Au début, c'était léger, je le faisais porter une culotte ou une jupe. Puis c'est devenu tout le costume. Mais son corps ne s'y prêtait pas, vous comprenez, c'était quand même un homme. Il était musclé, trop pour avoir l'air féminin, il avait des poils là où une fille n'en aurait pas laissé. Enfin, plutôt où la vision dont j'avais en tête n'en aurait pas laissé.

Il n'a pas posé de résistance, il était très amoureux et voulait me rendre heureuse. Alors, il s'est rasé, il s'est tondu aussi. Moi, de mon côté, j'ai commencé à mettre des hormones dans son café. Ça marchait plutôt bien et incroyablement vite. Doucement ses traits se sont affinés et arrondis. Sa barbe disparaissait, il avait même des petits seins qui pointaient. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en rendait compte en tout cas, il ne disait rien. »

Gumi fit une pause et tira sur sa cigarette. « Après, le lit, ce n'était plus assez. Vous savez, on baisait beaucoup. Y a des gens que ça peut choquer, y en a à qui ça plaît, moi, c'était là que je l'avais. J'ai décidé de lui voler ses vêtements d'hommes et de lui acheter des vêtements, juste pour… elle. Ils lui allaient comme un gant, il se rendait bien compte que son corps avait changé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pensait mais au lit, il prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à être une fille. Alors, je lui ai dit un jour, que son nom devait changer, il s'appellerait Rin désormais. Ça lui allait bien. Il se mit à porter ses vêtements de fille tous les jours. Il ne travaillait pas à ce moment, c'était pratique. »

Gumi fit une pause et regarda un peu ailleurs.

_Un soir, Gumi était rentrée du travail et l'a surpris, enfin, surprise en train de se masturber avec ses doigts, comme une femme. _

_Elle était sur le canapé, les jambes levées. Sa culotte traînait sur le sol. Elle s'était insérée deux doigts, elle avait du se lubrifier avec sa salive. Son pénis était en érection mais Len le touchait à peine. Son autre main caressait son sein. Elle avait les yeux fermés et ne vit pas Gumi arriver. Elle sursauta en la voyant et se releva, honteuse. Gumi la rassura et lui demanda de rester assise. Elle est allée chercher du lubrifiant et un godemiché qu'elle gardait pour l'occasion. Elle agenouilla Len devant elle et lui fit sucer le jouet comme si ça avait été son pénis. Len était toute excitée par cette découverte. Mais ce n'est pas ça que Gumi voulais. Elle l'a retournée. Len avait ses mains posées sur le canapé et avait déjà écarté les jambes. Gumi a lubrifié un peu son « vagin » et la pénétra. Elle a gémit comme une pucelle. C'était beau. Rin était née ce jour-là. _

« Puis on s'est quittés comme se quittent des centaines de couples. Il est venu me voir pour me dire qu'il avait été enrôlé. Je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui depuis. La suite, vous la connaissez. »

Les policiers évitaient le regard de Gumi lorsqu'elle sorti du commissariat. « Quelle bande de cons, pensa-t-elle. ». Elle leurs avait tout avoué : Len était parti dans l'armée et elle n'avait plus de nouvelle de lui depuis qu'il était venu faire ses adieux. Elle avait refait sa vie maintenant. Gumi s'arrêta au feu pour piétons et regarda les voitures passer. Elle alluma une cigarette pour porter son attention sur autre chose. Il était tard. La police ne comprendrait jamais rien à ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle-même n'était pas sure. Avec le recul, tout ce qui s'est passé semblait irréel et complètement absurde. On vit dans un monde absurde, aimait-elle se dire. Le feu était vert, Gumi se mit en route vers chez elle.

Il n'y avait pas eu de crime. S'il y en avait, il n'y avait pas de meurtrier ni de victime, il n'y avait pas de preuves ni de corps. Le vide absolu du crime parfait. Le doute de l'incompréhension subsistait. Personne ne disparaît comme ça, pas même à la Légion. Ou peut-être, ou était-ce une autre personne, une autre vie, un autre lieu. Ce n'était ni Gumi, ni Len, c'était d'autres.

Gumi marcha une heure pour rentrer chez elle, elle n'avait pas pris de voiture. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée, l'odeur de poulet lui arriva aux narines.

– Chérie ? Dit une voix  
– Je suis rentrée, mon amour. Répondit Gumi.  
– Comment ça c'est passé ?  
– Ils n'ont rien compris.

Len arriva en tablier de cuisine. Il paraissait fatigué et heureux en même temps.  
– Alors, c'est fini ?  
– C'est terminé. Je ne pense pas qu'ils te chercheront. Sinon, ce n'est pas toi qu'ils essaieront de trouver.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! **


End file.
